The Encounter
by Imadifferentkindofevil
Summary: Thirteen year old Elizabeth Collins was a fairly normal girl with extensive knowledge about a world she didn't even believe existed or know how it existed. Suddenly she finds herself in a situation where she must choose to fight for herself or the greater good.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Collins lay on a lounger at Starry Skies Spa. The sun shining down on her. Heating up, she gathered her towel and started back inside to the showers.

The thirteen year old girl entered the lobby and made her way through, reaching the lockers. She reached her locker, number 229, and started to enter her code.

"33..." She muttered turning the knob. "29..." Elizabeth turned it clockwise, "17." She stopped. With a tug the lock was unlatched and the door was free to be opened. Storing her Tardis beach towel she, in exchange, grabbed her bath towels.

As she was finishing closing her locker a shiver went down her spine. She quickly looked over her shoulder. The brunette was face to face with a fallen angel that had caused havoc for a long time. Elizabeth turned herself around.

She was at a loss for words, for what do you say when you are in front of evil in the flesh?

"That's right, you know who I am."

"Lucifer," She breathed.

"You are a hard one to find. Harder than most humans. Which is why I had to lure you here. I'm surprised it worked."

She started to back up to get away, but her plan failed when she hit the locker behind her. In response, he started to step forward a tad.

"Get away from me," She whimpered. He nodded and stepped back. Elizabeth was a bit surprised that he had moved himself back.

"You don't have to be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. "

"You're the devil."

Lucifer smiled and sat down.

"What do you want with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"How do you know about me?"

"I—" She started softly. "I don't know."

"Would you like to?" He asked calmly.

"Not, not from you. I know about you. You lie. You deceive, you trick. To get what you want." Elizabeth replied, shaking.

"Would you like one of my friends to tell you?" He asked. Through each door someone entered, eyes of black. As they came in, Lucifer stood up. The two demons came in closer until they were standing on either side of Lucifer, a bit behind.

Suddenly Elizabeth's eyes were directed to something that wasn't there before. Lucifer and his demons noticed her change of focus and looked behind themselves. Lucifer nodded to his demons, who quickly exited.

"Castiel, it's been a while." Lucifer cooed.

"Leave the girl alone," The angel in a trenchcoat responded. "This does not involve her."

"Of course it does, and you know it."

"Not now, this can certainly wait."

"Very well," Lucifer responded and within a moment had vanished.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied, at tears.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned.

"Castiel. You're an angel." She told him. "How do I know that? How do I know who he is, how do I know who you are?"

"I will tell you, but not in this room. It is not safe."

"Then where is?"

Castiel beckoned for her to follow him. He led her into the shower room. There were four showers, each labeled differently. "possideo" was the first one. "vas" was the second. "salus" was the third. "sacrificium" was the fourth.

"Each of the places means something. The first, possideo, is the one the demons favor. It gives them the ability to posses anything that steps foot in it. The second, vas, is a somewhat dangerous one. It gives the ability to become a vessel for an angel. The problem, however, is that it is almost impossible to say no. This is a problem because if Lucifer wants to take control he has to come in there, and no one can say yes to him or there will be death. Lots of it. This third, salus, is for safety. Inside there you are safe, but only for 5 minuets. Now, this last one, you are to never, ever enter it. It immediately sacrifices yourself to Lucifer, for him to do whatever he wants with you, your soul, and your body."

"These…are showers. At a spa."

"This is not. This place was created the last time—" Castiel faded off. Elizabeth didn't bother questioning him. He led her into the "salus" shower.

"Now, Lucifer, he had been placing visions in you head. We had no idea why. So I came in and searched. He was filling your mind with information about himself, demons, and hell. I had to prevent these things from filling your mind, or it could kill you and/or put you in agonizing pain. I suppose he would set these things off if you didn't do what he wanted. I filled your mind with views of Heaven and me to help put a balance in."

"What does he want with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now, Lucifer, he had been placing visions in you head. We had no idea why. So I came in and searched. He was filling your mind with information about himself, demons, and hell. I had to prevent these things from filling your mind, or it could kill you and/or put you in agonizing pain. I suppose he would set these things off if you didn't do what he wanted. I filled your mind with views of Heaven and me to help put a balance in."_

_"What does he want with me?"_

Castiel was silent.

"Castiel?"

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

For a fraction of a moment Elizabeth was annoyed at his trying to change the subject, but remembering who he was, she let that feeling go.

"Very."

"I wish I could tell you not to be, but you are right to. Now, I need you to stay here for a few minuets. I will come get you momentarily."

Before Elizabeth could say anything in return he had vanished. Within a moment she heard a voice coming from the Locker room. He had an accent, maybe British, but she couldn't tell.

"Are you kidding me?" The one with the accent asked.

"When I found out what Lucifer had planned for her I vowed I would protect her."

"Why?"

"No one deserves to go through what he will make her go through. Worse than anything Alastair could ever do alone. Put together she could go through one thousand years of torture, and each day hurting even more than the one before. Put yourself in her place. She is thirteen years of age, and a vessel that almost any angel could use for eternity. Lucifer wants her as his vessel. If this happens he will be stronger than ever."

Elizabeth heard this and fear once again filled her being, stronger than ever. Despite what Castiel had said, she forced herself out of the shower and into the Locker Room. "He wants me as a vessel?" She questioned.

"I told you to stay in there." Castiel told her.

"Then you should've gone somewhere where I couldn't hear you!"

"This is the girl?"

"Balthazar," She said, looking at him.

"You put me in her memory?"

"It…happened."

"Lucifer wants to torture me?"

"Only if you deny being his vessel." Castiel replied.

Tears swelled up in Elizabeth's eyes. "Please don't let him take me,"

Suddenly Castiel did something she would've never imagined. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, comforting her.

"Well, I'll just be going then…" Balthazar said awkwardly. Without another word he had vanished.

"I wont let him get you," Castiel said to her softly.

Elizabeth's tears started to fall. Castiel led her to the cushie bench in the centre of the room. The two sat down and Castiel let her cry into his arms until she had cried all she could, and along that she had cried herself to sleep. Her head rested on his lap.

"Shouldn't you wake her?" Balthazar asked.

"Have you been watching this entire time?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I should let her sleep. Let her have a bit of peace."

"What if Lucifer enters her dream?"

Castiel was silent for a few moments. "I'll wake her in a few minuets. She needs some time to relax."

"Have you realized she is only in a bikini?"

Castiel looked confused.

"What she's wearing right now…"

"Oh, I will have her change when she awakes."

"You can protect her in a way I don't think you've thought of,"

"And that is?"

"She is able to become a vessel of your own. You could use her as a vessel until you have gotten her somewhere where Lucifer can't reach her. You couldn't use her as a permanent vessel, but one until you have saved her."

"It would be easier for Lucifer to take her on the way. He could get you me of her easily."


	3. Chapter 3

_"She is able to become a vessel of your own. You could use her as a vessel until you have gotten her somewhere where Lucifer can't reach her. You couldn't use her as a permanent vessel, but one until you have saved her."_

_"It would be easier for Lucifer to take her on the way. He could get you me of her easily."_

"It's a risk you might have to take, brother." Balthazar said. "I'd wake her now if I were you. Before he finds her dreams."

Castiel nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly to wake her. Elizabeth awoke rather quickly.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, now, if you would put some clothing on we could be on our way." Balthazar said.

"On our way where?"

"Safety." Castiel responded. "Get dressed and we will discuss it more."

Elizabeth nodded and got up. She opened her locker and grabbed her clothing. She went into the changing room and within a moment she was out of it again in a green long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots.

"How will we get to safety? And where is that?"

"We have a place, a place where we can hide you. Your thoughts will not be able to be infiltrated by any angel or demon, and no angel or demon will be able to locate you." Castiel told her.

"How do we get there?"

"I need you to become my vessel for a short period of time. You'd be safer from getting taken by him with me in you."

Elizabeth then said yes and soon she became Castiel's temporary vessel. She was still aware of everything that was going on, though.

They then took off. Vanishing from one place and reappearing in another.

"This is as far as we can get not on foot," Castiel told his subconscious, which was Elizabeth.

"I have to say brother, I think this vessel fits you quite well." Balthazar smirked.

They walked for a while until a few figures appeared in front of them. Lucifer, Alastair, Meg, and four other demons were in front of them.

Alastair's face was stained with recent blood. Each of them were armed with various blades.

Lucifer calmly looked at the group. "I honestly didn't expect that this would be how you tried to 'protect' sweet Elizabeth. You know perfectly well I don't want to hurt her."

"You are a liar, Lucifer." Castiel said.

"I do not lie. I do not want to hurt her. I don't want to. I cannot say the same for Alastair however." Lucifer replied. "We can do this easily or forcefully. You leave Elizabeth's body and hand her over to me or we can force you to leave her body and we will take her. It's your choice Castiel. I can kill you. I don't want to, but I will." His voice's pitch went up a bit at the 'but I will'.

"You will never let you take her," Castiel responded.

"Loyalty. I've always admired that trait in you." Lucifer told him.

Balthazar stood still for a moment, before lunging himself at Lucifer. Castiel, in response, began to fight the other demons, in Elizabeth's body.

Within a few moments everything went black for Elizabeth and the fight was over in a flash, leaving Balthazar and Cas alone, who was back in his regular vessel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Balthazar stood still for a moment, before lunging himself at Lucifer. Castiel, in response, began to fight the other demons, in Elizabeth's body._

_Within a few moments everything went black for Elizabeth and the fight was over in a flash, leaving Balthazar and Cas alone, who was back in his regular vessel._

Elizabeth woke up in a room surrounded by lockers. She was back at Starry Skies Spa, laying on the bench in the locker room. Lucifer was standing over her. When she saw this she sat up immediately. "What happened to Cas? And Balthazar?" She asked quickly. It was the first thought that struck through her head.

"Don't worry," Lucifer replied softly. "I left them nearly unharmed. Just enough so I could get you." He started to step closer slowly until he sat on the bench next to her.

Elizabeth's heart was beating quickly. Lucifer grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away but his grip was tight, and she couldn't break free. She pulled her fingers into a fist, but Lucifer squeezed so the muscle was pushed, which would cause pain if she didn't relax her fingers.

The girl didn't relax her hand for a minuet, though. Not until Lucifer's grip started to cause a blockage of blood flow. The fallen angel loosened his grip a bit.

"In case you haven't noticed, there isn't an exit door in the room. Only one leading to the showers. I ask of you to bring yourself into the second one. The one labeled 'vas'."

"What if I refuse to go in?"

"I will drag you."

Elizabeth remembered what Castiel had said. It was nearly impossible not to say yes. That meant there was a chance that she could say no.

"Okay," Elizabeth decided. "I will go in." Right when she said that she focused her mind on one word: no.

Lucifer looked surprised, but he smiled. Not letting go of her arm and tightening his grip until it was painful, he led her to the shower. They both entered.

"Elizabeth Collins," Lucifer said. "Will you be my vessel?"

The 'no' in her mind was turning into 'yes' but with one gulp she choked out, "No." Then flung herself against the wall, hoping to knock herself out.

When she awoke she was no longer in the shower, nor any place of the spa. It was hot but not extremely. She was restrained in chains on what seemed to be a table. She tried to move but she couldn't. She could barely even lift herself a centimeter off the table. She could only move her eyes. She felt that she was simply in a bra and panties. She then saw two beings next to her, Lucifer and Alastair.

"You can still say yes," Lucifer said.

"Never," Elizabeth replied with a crack in her voice.

"Very well," Lucifer frowned. She saw him nod to Alastair who walked mostly out of her view, just to her lower stomach, but before she could see anything else, Lucifer had placed a blindfold on her. All she could see was black. She knew what they were doing. They were playing the sensory deprivation game. It's used a lot in torture. It increases the other senses. Usually used in torture because the victim doesn't know what is coming and the acute senses cause a bigger sense of pain.

She felt a blade lightly run its way up from her lower stomach to right where her bra covers below her breasts. It wasn't enough to cause blood, but enough to leave a scratch mark. Then she felt a slightly harder scratch work its way up her leg and in her inner thigh, where the blade started to push in more. She silently whimpered.

For a moment she felt nothing before a sharper blade pierced into the skin of her other inner thigh. Elizabeth screamed. Tears started to form under her blindfold. The nape of her neck was next. She shrieked of pain as they cut deeply in. She felt her blood drip. About an hour of torture went by. In that time she was covered in blood. They had cut into the most sensitive parts first. As they started to work the back of her ears she screamed through sobs, "I TRUSTED YOU CASTIEL! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET HIS HAPPEN!"

Another few hours went by before her blindfold was removed, along with her head restraint. They folded the front part of the table up so she could see what they had done. She couldn't even see a part of her skin not stained with blood.

"Are you ready to say yes?" Lucifer asked.

Elizabeth did not say a word. She cried but did not speak. Cas had said that Lucifer would be stronger than ever if she let him in. The girl couldn't let thousands of innocent lives be lost. So her voice remained silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Are you ready to say yes?" Lucifer asked._

_Elizabeth did not say a word. She cried but did not speak. Cas had said that Lucifer would be stronger than ever if she let him in. The girl couldn't let thousands of innocent lives be lost. So her voice remained silent._

11 days she went through the torture in hell, which was really one day in Earth. She awoke and Castiel was standing above her. She was still covered massively in blood and scars. Cas put his hand on her shoulder and right before her eyes she was healed and clean. "You are going to be okay now. Lucifer, he cannot hurt you anymore. He is locked away."

"I suppose this is the last I will be seeing of you?" Elizabeth asked, a bit sad.

"If you need me, pray. I will come when I can."

"Thank you,"

"You can choose to keep your memory of Hell, or I can wipe it away." Castiel said.

"No, I don't want to forget."

"You have gone through so much already, I am sorry you had to deal with all of that."

"I'll live," Elizabeth replied.

Castiel hugged her and in a moment he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

{Epilogue}

Elizabeth prayed to Castiel every night. She wasn't asking for anything, she was just telling Cas that she hoped he was okay and safe. Some days she would get a note back from him, telling her about something exciting or a story about his earlier life, or just telling her about his days. She told him about how her day went some times. He would occasionally come to Earth to visit her.

One day she got a package on her doorstep. Inside of the box were a trenchcoat and a note from Castiel. Apparently this coat had shrunk somehow and could not fit him, however it fit Elizabeth perfectly.

She rarely ever needed help from Castiel ever again, for she was barely ever in danger. Though she didn't know this, Cas was always watching over her, preventing bad things that he could prevent from happening.

93 years later she died of old age, and through each day of her life she never failed to send a message to Cas. When she was in Heaven sometimes when Castiel had the time he would come visit her. For the first time in her life she was happy to be herself.


End file.
